


A Late Night Unexpected Visit

by AlternateEgo91



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Drunk Oliver and Diggle, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Realizations, Sassy Felicity, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlternateEgo91/pseuds/AlternateEgo91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is set a few months in the future after 2X13. Felicity is woken up in the middle of the night by some mysterious banging from her front door that can't be ignored. When she finds out the other members of Team Arrow have been drinking heavily, jealousy, hilarity, comfort and fluff ensue. An Olicity fic with some big brother Dig love. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Visit

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hi there awesome readers! I am loving the positivity that I am getting back from this story! THANK YOU! Now continued and will be mutli chaptered. Please review and let me know what you guys like! Thanks again!:]

'For the love of all things holy.' Felicity groaned as she sat up in bed, due only to the obnoxious banging coming from her front door. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed, dangling her feet above the cold hardwood floor. Eyes still closed, she gripped the edge of the mattress silently praying for the strength not drain the bank account of whoever was the culprit of this extremely late night interruption of her very rare sleep cycle. The banging continued so she slowly opened her eyes and raised her head towards the ceiling.

"Did I do something to offend you? In this life or maybe even a past life to deserve this lack of sleep? Sleep deprivation is a form of torture you know!" The banging continued louder and more rapidly now. She sighed loudly and rocked herself out of bed. She walked toward the offending ruckus as quickly as her sleep-hazed state would allow. She was two knocks away from waking up her entire apartment building with her 'loud voice.' She swung open her door to be greeted by the two men she called her best friends and secretly to herself, her two biggest pains in her ass. Of course, one much more than the other. I'll leave you to your deductions, about which was which.

"Is someone dying? Someone better be dying." Felicity greeted them.

In front of her were two very noticeably drunk men. Oliver was on her right, slumped against her doorframe grinning stupidly at her, while Dig stood to her left wobbling slightly, but at least not using anything to hold himself up.

"That glad to see us huh? I'm sorry Felicity," Dig started to explain, slightly slurring. "I tried to drag this pain in the ass home, but he insisted that we come here first. When I tried to reason with him, he threatened to round house kick me into next week."

"You're damn right," Oliver piped up "My judo skills are highly advanced."

Felicity couldn't help but laugh softy at the sight in front of her. Her two closest friends: two intimidatingly large men, who always remained so reserved and in control standing in front of her in the middle of the night, bickering about who could kick whose ass. 'Frickin children. Very large, very lethal children' she thought.

"Well as much as this conversation about who has the better judo skills is super important, Oliver why did you feel the need to come here at," Felicity looked back to her microwave clock, pushing her glasses further up her nose and finished sharply, "three in the morning?"

Waiting for an answer, she noticed that he was hardly paying attention to her. His eyes were glued to her legs with an appreciative smile plastered on his face. Felicity looked down and realized she was only in boy shorts and her old ratty MIT t-shirt. She instantly blushed, "Hey! Queen! Eyes up here buddy!" Oliver chuckled and his eyes finally reached her face. Suddenly, his expression turned extremely sober.

"How did your date with Barry go?"

"Seriously? That's why you're here? If you knew I had a date with Barry why would you guys come? What if he was still here? That would have been embarrassing for all parties involved."

Oliver straightened up. "Is he here?" he practically growled.

Felicity sighed, "No, Oliver. He was a perfect gentleman. He took me to dinner, paid, kissed me goodnight and dropped me off here. Not exactly a scenario that requires a house call from you two." Felicity pointed a finger at each of them. Dig simply put his hands up in surrender and pointed at Oliver. Oliver, forever oblivious, chose to continue his questioning.

His voice dropped even lower, "He kissed you?"

"Oh please," Felicity turned around leaving the door open to let the dynamic duo into her small apartment. "Do yourselves a favor and help yourselves to some water. I'll be right back."

She walked into her bedroom, shut the door and leaned against it. Oliver and her had been playing this game for months. This incredibly frustrating furthest thing from sexy tango of jealousy, heated eye contact, intense arguments and soft touches. She knew he had feelings for her, she just wasn't sure what type of feelings they were and she had a sneaking suspicion that he didn't either. Their relationship was so much different from the one that she shared with Dig. Things with Dig were always so easy, like working with her big brother. Things with Oliver were always so complicated and tense. They would have these conversations when she thought they were making forward motion in their relationship, only to have Oliver pull back from her. One step forward, two steps backwards, rinse and repeat. The man was killing her. She cared deeply for him, but that didn't mean that she was going to wait around for him to finally make a decision about how he felt about her. Barry was sweet and they got along so well. She liked him, there was no doubt about that, but Oliver was never too far from her mind. Oliver was in a league all his own. Felicity loved Oliver for more reasons than she could count. For the obvious ones, like all the good he tried to do in his family's name, his constant need to save his city, and the way he always put others first. She also had the privilege of knowing the man he truly was, when he could take off his masks in front of her and just be Oliver. She would never admit these things out loud, of course, not until he decided to act like an adult and actually talk to her about the obvious tension in their relationship. She pushed off from the door and grabbed some sweats from her dresser. She threw them on and opened the door to get these two drunkards a cab so she could finally get some rest.

She came out of her bedroom to find Dig in the kitchen responsibly drinking a glass of water with a bottle of aspirin that he must have found in her cabinet, left out on the counter. He looked at her guiltily, "Hey, I'm just trying to stay ahead of the curve." She laughed, knowing that without that aspirin both of these boys would be whining about their hangovers tomorrow morning.

She looked to her right, into her living room and she saw Oliver hunched over on the floor, searching through the basket where she kept all her DVDs. He had commandeered her purple fuzzy throw blanket that she kept on her couch and wrapped it around himself. Apparently, alcohol caused Oliver to regress into a toddler looking for toys to play with.

"And what exactly are you doing Mr. Queen?"

Oliver's head perked up from the basket. "Let's watch a movie! You are always telling me I need to catch up on my pop culture references and there is no time like the present, Miss Smoak." Oliver replied, a wide grin on his face.

Was he serious? Where is the broody, stiff-jaw Oliver Queen she was used to? Had she known it only took vodka to loosen her boss up, she would have rallied to have a bar installed directly in the Arrow Cave with mandatory shots at the end of their days that ended with y. She looked back at Diggle who was now standing behind her. "I'm not going to get anywhere by arguing with him am I?"

"Would we be here at three in the morning if I could have talked some sense into the kid?" The older man quipped with a smile playing at his lips.

Felicity sighed, for what seemed the 50th time in the last 20 minutes "Ugh, fine. And what about you, you going to join us for movie night?"

"Noo thank you. Another time. I told Lyla I'm on the way home."

"Oh wonderful. Leaving me here with our drunken hero turned toddler. Thank god there's nothing sharp around. Get home safe John." Diggle chuckled and replied, "Don't worry, there's a cab downstairs."

Suddenly his huge form was leaning over her and kissed her on the top of her head. He leaned down further towards her ear and whispered, " You be careful with him. He tries to get handsy, you let me know, he's not the only one with advanced judo capabilities." She giggled and squeezed Dig's hand as he pulled away.

"I'll be fine Dig. Got all that sparring knowledge tucked away just waiting to be used. Tell Lyla I said hi."

"Always do. Good night Felicity. Night man, I'll pick you up in the morning!" He shouted over to Oliver, who was still carelessly wading through the abundance of DVDs. Oliver looked up and sent him a drunken lazy grin. "See you tomorrow Dig."

Felicity followed Dig out to lock the door behind him. She turned around to see Oliver standing now with her purple blanket still hanging from his shoulders. He held out a case to her and she walked over to grab it.

"Harry Potter? You landed on Harry Potter?" she asked incredulously.

"Yeah. Don't you judge. Besides, I have heard you make more than one Harry Potter reference so I know you like this movie. Plus I saw the first four before the island and I'm curious to see if the good guys win. Though, since it's been so long we should probably start at the beginning. And side note, I always secretly had a thing for the smart bossy one." He admitted, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

The sides of her lips twitched upwards. "I'll make the popcorn." She said quickly turning on her heels towards her kitchen so that hopefully he wouldn't see the blush creeping up her face. When she came back, bowl in hand, he had cocooned himself in her fuzzy throw blanket.

"You going to share that Mr. Queen or you going to force a girl to shiver in her own home?"

"I would never allow such disrespect. Come on in." He said raising up his arm and the blanket, allowing her to get underneath it and him. She hesitated for a second, looking from the spot he created for her and then back to his face. He had that irresistible, well-practiced playboy Oliver Queen smirk on his face and she gave in with embarrassing ease and sat down. His arm wrapped around her, pulling her into his side. She allowed herself to lean into his warmth. Oddly enough, she felt completely relaxed and at ease tucked in towards Oliver's body. She felt safe, warm and unexpectedly at home. She didn't want to question their very intimate position, so she decided to utilize that mental filter she had been working hard on and kept her mouth shut. She decided if she was already forced out of bed in the middle of the night, she would at least enjoy herself. The universe had owed her one any way.

Right around the time Harry was told that he was a wizard, Felicity's curiosity could no longer be contained. She looked up at him, his eyes glued to the TV, face relaxed. It was nice to see him so peaceful, no worry lines or 'angry face,' but she had to know.

"So what exactly prompted yours and Digs bromantic date tonight?"

Oliver turned his head and raised a eyebrow at her, "Our bromantic date?"

"Well, yeah, I've left you two alone in the Arrow Cave before, but this is the first time you've gotten wasted together and shown up at my door in the middle of the night."

Oliver looked thoughtful for a minute, probably mulling through is vodka soaked brain for an answer and then finally he said, "Well, you."

"Me?" She leaned back, only to have Oliver squeeze her tighter to him. "How do I have anything to do your and Dig's shot intake?"

He looked down at her for a moment longer before turning to watch Harry walk with Hagrid through Diagon Alley. "When you left for your, well, your prior appointment, I started to train. By my fourth broken dummy, Dig stopped me and convinced me to call it a night and go upstairs for a drink. I was in kind of a grumpy mood,"

"Grumpy? It sounds like you were injected with Mirakuru." Felicity interrupted.

He let out a light chuckle and continued, "And because of my less than pleasant mood I challenged Dig to go shot for shot. Needless to say that neither of our competitive natures really helped in the situation."

"Well that explains the epic drunk you guys showed up in, but that doesn't explain your need to come here."

"I. Well I, I needed to see you." Oliver turned from the television once again to look into Felicity's eyes. "I don't want to lose you, Felicity."

Felicity's heart practically stopped. Her stomach inverted and she could feel herself flush. This man was definitely trying to kill her. She desperately wanted to continue this conversation, but she reminded herself that he was still feeling the affects of all those aforementioned shots. She was not going to let him get away with having this conversation anything less than stone cold sober. For now, that spectacular stomach flip would have to be enough.

"You're not going to lose me." She whispered, echoing his words that he had used only a few months prior to comfort her. She turned back to Hermione introducing herself to Harry and snuggled herself back into his side, a large smile gracing her beautiful features.

By the time the movie ended Felicity had fallen asleep against Oliver. He looked down at her, smiling to himself. He was one lucky bastard. He was an idiot for coming here the way he did, all drunk and jealous but if the end result was Felicity curled up against him he might have to be a drunken idiot more often. He didn't want to wake her, but she needed sleep in a real bed. He shook her softly and whispered, "Felicity, wake up. Wake up, Harry Potter saved the day."

Felicity shifted next to him, slowly rousing. She looked up at him a grin spreading across her face. "Good. I was hoping to take a few days off from saving the world." She stretched her arms above her head and unleashed a lengthy yawn. 'Damn it, why did everything she did have to be so frickin cute' Oliver thought.

When she was settled back down into the couch, she looked over to him still grinning, eyes heavily lidded. Oliver couldn't help himself, he reached out to cup her cheek. His movement must have shocked her because the sleep drained from her face as her eyes widened. He stared into her bright blue eyes and decided, finally, that he wanted to look into those eyes everyday for the rest of his life. He was always holding back when it came to her, for her own protection, but when he looked into those eyes, he forgot why he even bothered. He slowly leaned forward, until he felt two small hands push against his chest. He glanced down at her hands and looked back up quirking an eyebrow up.

"Don't you dare kiss me Oliver Queen."

He leaned back astonished at her words. She wagged a finger at him and continued. "No, no way. Our first kiss is not going to be you drunk and acting all crazy jealous as if Barry stole your favorite toy. I deserve more than that, Oliver. So you are going to sleep off your remaining buzz on my couch and tomorrow you are going wear that dark grey suit I like, pick me up at 7 and take me on a date. I'll be kind and allow you to choose the activity."

Oliver was completely stunned for a minute until his foggy brain could realize that she was completely right. As always. He did not want this to be some drunken hook up. Felicity deserved so much more than him but at least she was willing to let him take her on a date. A slow grin appeared on his face, "You are remarkable Felicity Smoak."

He brushed a stray strand of blond hair from her face. He leaned forward and kissed her on her cheek, "I'll pick you up at seven sharp. Wear that blue dress I like with the zipper down the middle. It'll make both our lives easier towards the end of the night."

Felicity's mouth opened a bit to gape at his forwardness. Oliver just smiled wider. Without another word, he curled up on her couch with the throw blanket he clearly had become attached to. As she got up and padded towards her room, she thought 'Oh there is no doubt about it now, Oliver Queen is certainly going to be the death of me.'


	2. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: So I decided to continue this story! Obviously... haha. So after the season finale tensions of Olicity shippers are super high. We all have A LOT of feelings towards what happened, whether they be good or bad. I just figured, I'd continue with the fun, light story I hope we get to see in the third season. I hope you guys continue to enjoy the story. It's going to be a multipe chapter fic, so expect more after this one :] Please review and let me know what you think! THANKS!

Felicity rolled over and practically smashed her alarm to pieces. She had just had the strangest dream. She dreamed that her two partners in crime fighting had come to her apartment drunk. But it didn’t stop there, oh no, she had watched Harry Potter with her boss and not so secret love interest and basically scolded him into taking her on a date. Good Lord, these dreams staring Oliver were really getting vivid. She began to rub her eyes, until it finally dawned on her, “Holy Crap! Oliver Queen is sleeping on my couch.” She winced, hoping she didn’t say that as loud as she heard it. Evidently, this early in the morning her mental filter was completely shot.

Felicity threw off her blanket and tip toed to her bedroom door. She stopped to silently pray that he was still sleeping, not having anything prepared to say if he was already up. The fates temporarily were smiling down on her because when she peaked passed her door she could see that fuzzy purple blanket rhythmically moving up and down. She couldn’t help but smiled at him and closed her door. Turning towards her bed, she looked at her clock and realized she needed to get ready for work. She would have to figure out what to say to Oliver in the shower. She thought about waking him up, but he was the boss. The man could stroll in whenever he pleased. Besides, he was notorious for being late. Oh, the perks of being Mr. Queen. She walked into the bathroom that was connected to her room and jumped in the shower.

‘ _What does one say the morning after? It’s not like we even did anything! This should not be this awkward._ ' Groaning, she racked her brain trying to decide if she was going to pretend to ignore that last night happened or talk about their growing relationship like actual adults. She stepped out of the shower thoroughly perplexed and wrapped herself in her favorite towel. She made her way back to her bedroom and suddenly was overwhelmed with the smell of coffee. ' _Did I set the coffee maker yesterday?_ ' she wondered, slightly impressed with herself. She sniffed the fantastic scent in again, this time smelling something else.

"Is that… bacon?"

Disbelief washed over her as she started towards the kitchen. Opening her bedroom door, she saw Oliver’s large frame, his back to her, mulling around in her small kitchen.

‘ _I must be still sleeping. Oliver Queen is in my kitchen cooking breakfast_.’

Since starting her career with Team Arrow she admittedly had seen some crazy things, but this? This took the cake. She tip toed her way towards him not wanting to interrupt the sight before her, after all he was making bacon… Arms crossed, standing at the edge of the kitchen she finally blurted, “Do my eyes deceive me or is Oliver Queen CEO making his EA coffee and bacon?”

Oliver whipped around to smile brightly at her. “I figured it’s the least I could do after my drunken shenanigans and waking you up last night. Hungry?”

"Starved. I’m honestly impressed that you are up right now. Up and being productive, that is. I was sure that your hangover would be excruciating."

"Well if you believe the rumors, I did my fair share of partying once upon a time. I am not unfamiliar with the hangover. We’re actually old friends. Though, I did practically crawl to the Advil upon waking up, but that’s beside the point. Go and sit down, I’ll make you a plate."

Felicity stood frozen still completely shocked at his behavior. This was a man who could snap a neck in one swift motion, notch and release a dozen arrows in 10 seconds flat, not to mention do that salmon ladder for hours on end, but seeing him doing something so… so domestic had her immobile in awe. And to top it all of the man was actually genuinely smiling!

Clearly, he had searched her cabinets before hand because now he navigated her small kitchen with ease. He poured her coffee, already knowing how she took it and filled her plate with scrambled eggs and bacon. He turned back around to see her still standing almost completely still, mouth hanging slightly open.

"It’s not like I was cooking crystal meth. Its just breakfast Felicity."

She snorted and finally came out of her shock. “I’m sorry. You just looked so, different. Good different! Domestic housewife looks good on you Queen.”

He chuckled and set her plate and coffee on the counter next to where she stood. Still smiling he leaned down to her ear and whispered, “You look really great in that color.”

Felicity looked down and realized that she was still clad in only her mint green towel.

"Personally, I usually opt for a darker hue." He continued to tease her, as he took in her barely covered form, his eyes lingering appreciatively on her smooth creamy legs.

"Oliver, you ass! Why didn’t you say something!"

"Hey, I’m only human. And excuse me if I figured you would be aware of what you were wearing." She noticed that his eyes didn’t leave her legs.

‘ _Oliver was a leg man…. interesting_.’ That made his decision to sleep with Isabel, the dragon lady, a little easier to understand. Her thoughts so off topic she began to stutter an excuse, “Well, I, I got sidetracked! I smelled coffee! And bacon!”

Oliver smirked, “So coffee and bacon are the key to Felicity Smoak’s heart? I’ll file that away for later.” He finished, tapping his right temple.

"You think you are so cute…." She grumbled, snatching a piece of bacon and turning on her heels to head back into her room.

"Most people call me charming." he called out.

"Yeah, I’ll give you charming right up your…" she muttered.

"Did you say something?"

"Nope!"

Felicity leaned against her closed door smiling widely. First, he made that comment last night about her dress for their date and now the man was cooking her bacon. How in the world was she supposed to work separated only by a glass wall with the prospect of their date tonight and all the ways it could end. She took a deep breath.

‘ _You are not an adolescent high schooler. Get control of your hormones Felicity Smoak_.’ She mental reprimanded herself.

She pushed herself off the door and gnawed on her piece of bacon as she got dressed for work. She couldn’t remember the last time she was this excited for anything. Shimming into her skirt there was a knock at her door. “Felicity?”  
“Coming!” She rushed over and flung open the door.  
“Hi” he said simply, smiling down at her.  
“Hi” she responded breathlessly. They stared at each other for a few seconds, drinking each other in, savoring this new openness in their relationship. No more hiding, no more running, no more trying to decipher his words and body language. It was like a fog was lifted from the room and they finally saw each other clearly. It was absolutely wonderful.  
Oliver was the one to break the spell, “Dig is downstairs to pick me up. Enjoy your breakfast while it’s still warm, I’ll see you at the office.” He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her cheek just shy of her lips as if they did this every morning.  
“I’ll see you there.” Her cheek felt like it was on fire as he turned and walked out her front door. She practically floated over to her counter where her eggs and coffee still stood. Taking a sip of her coffee where he had gotten it perfect, she thought ‘ _I could definitely get used to this_ ’


	3. Dig Knows All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: So I know this has been LONG awaited. I am the worst. lol So sorry! I was kinda in a lull and I started a new job that leaves me with no free time really, so I slacked hardcore. However, with all the new Olicity goodness floating around, inspiration has hit! This is a short update but the more will be posted super soon! Hope this makes you smile!

"Morning Miss Smoak."

"Good morning Jay!" Felicity waved at the security guard as she sauntered into QC with an extra hop in her step.

"Looks like you are having a very good morning Ma'am." He replied, clearly trying to hide his smile.

"Just had a excellent breakfast is all. Most important meal of the day." She threw over her shoulder. She turned in the elevator and winked at him as the doors closed.

Arriving at the top floor humming to herself, Felicity made her way to her desk right outside the glass walls of Oliver's office. Starting up her computers she heard the elevators ding. Her heart nearly leapt out of her throat at the prospect of seeing him again.

' _Get a grip Smaok._ '

She let the breath she was holding out when she saw only Dig walking towards her from the elevator.

"Good morning sunshine. Where's your other half?" She asked him with a smile.

"I have no idea." He answered shrugging his shoulders.

"Wha… did you not pick him up? And as his diver, didn't you, you know, drive him here?" she questioned as her hands mimed using a steering wheel.

"Yeah, I got him here. When we got to the lobby he told me he needed a second and I gave him one. My job is to get him from point A to point B, I stopped chasing that kid a long time ago."

She smiled, remembering all the stories Dig had shared about when Oliver gave him the slip. "Fair enough." She allowed.

John took the seat in front of her desk and watched her as she busied herself reviewing the days schedule and appointments. After a few seconds of comfortable silence he deduced aloud,

"You got laid."

"John!" She scolded him, mouth gapping wide open at his brashness.

"You're smiling ear to ear!" he pointed out laughing.

"We didn't even kiss!" she countered, feeling the need to defend herself. Though she knew she was innocent of any R rated acts, she was furiously blushing.

"Well, tell that to your face."

"Nothing happened, I swear." she said as she put her hand up in Scott's honor.

"But…." He prompted.

She sighed, he was her best friend, at this point he could read her like an open book. There was no lying to him. "We have a date tonight."

"Oh boy." He groaned.

"What?!"

"You're an intelligent girl Felicity, this has the distinct possibility of ending in awkward and uncomfortable mess."

"Would you relax. It's just a date. If you didn't want anything to happen, " she said pointing at him, "you should have stayed."

"Yeah, so I can add professional babysitter right next to black driver on my resume."

She snorted and responded, "Speaking of, don't you have crossword puzzles to or something? This EA has meetings to schedule and billionaires to wrangle."

The corner of his lips turned upward, as he rose from his seat to leave. Turning around towards the elevators he called out behind him, "I'll see you for lunch, Smoak."

"Favorite part of my day!" she yelled back.

After about ten minutes Felicity once again heard the familiar ding of the elevator. Looking up, she immediately took in Oliver's extraordinarily handsome form walking towards her in his dark grey suit.

"Good morning Miss Smoak." He greeted her warmly.

"Good morning Mr. Queen." She replied standing up from her chair. "Excellent choice of suit today." She said smirking.

He shot her a smile that could cure cancer and asked, "So what's today look like?"

* * *

Felicity spent the day with her head down and her nose glued to her tablet. She was acutely aware of how gorgeous his tailored suit made him look, how intense his blue eyes were when he was focused on something and how good he smelled when he brushed passed her. All her brain could think about was how much she wanted him to ravage her on top of all those boring files. Because of all these perverse thoughts, she focus all her energies and efforts into the aforementioned boring files allowing for eye contact only when absolutely necessary.

At five pm when the last meeting was adjourned and the last 1 percenter's hand shook, Oilver made is way to Felicity's desk.

"Hey." He started standing on the other side on her desk.

"Hey." She responded with shy smile as she stood up and out from behind her desk. T-minus 2 hours until the big date, 'hey' was all the English she could think of. So sue her.

He took a few steps towards her leaving only a few inches between them. Personal space was evidently not in Oliver Queen's vocabulary, but Felicity was not complaining.

"So I made the plans for tonight per your gracious allowance and as much as I love seeing you in that dress, dress casual tonight, preferably pants."

"So tonight there will be no usage of zippers?" She hoped she didn't look as crest fallen as she felt.

She felt his hands grab her hips and pull her closer. "I never said that." He said huskily, his breath tickling her ear. His left hand slid down to cup her ass. "We're riding my motorcycle tonight and I don't want all of Starling City to see what's mine." He punctuated the sentence with a hardy squeeze. Felicity bit her lip, almost drawing blood in order to keep her composure and not jump him right then and there. "I'll see you at seven." He gave her butt a quick tap and turned on his heel. Watching his perfect ass in that perfect suit walk away, she thought, ' _Yup, officially dead.'_


	4. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited date! I had a lot of fun writing this! ENJOY! There will be one more chapter that will be up super sooooooon, so get excited!:] Reviews pleaseeeeeeee!

Promptly at 7 pm there was a knock at the door. Felicity jumped slightly from her place in front of her closet, where she stood clad in only black jeans and a bra, still trying to pick the correct top for her mystery date. _‘Of course the one and only time this man decides to be on time, I’m half naked._ ’ she thought bitterly. She spun around to her bed, where at random she grabbed one of the eleven tops she had discarded. After throwing a silky yellow tank over her head she walked towards her door with her hand softly rubbing her stomach trying to calm the swarm of butterflies currently creating gale force winds in her tummy.

Taking a deep breath, she opened the door to see the man of her reoccurring dreams dressed simply in a dark washed jeans, a black v neck and his brown motorcycle jacket holding a bouquet of sunflowers.

“Your favorite.” He said smiling, handing her the flowers.

“How did you know sunflowers were my favorite flower?” She inquired, accepting them truly taken aback.

“You mentioned it once. Dig was trying to make up with Carly after an argument and he asked for your advice and I remember you telling him to get her sunflowers because roses were too cliché, they were your favorite, and no one could ever hate a sunflower.” He answered, counting off her reasons on his fingers.

“You remember that?” She asked breathlessly. She vaguely remembered that situation happening months ago. Felicity didn’t even recall Oliver standing anywhere near them when she had given Dig her two cents. She felt the butterflies apparently declare war on her body completely and increase their fluttering 10 fold.

“You look beautiful, Felicity.” He said her name like only he could, causing her breath to hitch and her knees to quiver. He smiled at her and leaned down.

‘This is it’ she thought as she closed her eyes. This is the moment that Oliver Queen was going to finally kiss her. She anticipated fireworks worthy of rendering her deaf and blind as her lips puckered, when to her complete dismay she felt him press a lingering kiss on her cheek. Her eyes popped open to see him staring her with his shit eating grin spread across his face.

He was teasing her. The bastard. He was making her pay for not letting him kiss her last night. This meant war.

 

After putting the flowers in a vase, they walked outside of her apartment building to where his motorcycle stood waiting with two helmets hanging from the handles.

Stopping beside the bike she asked, “So you going to tell me what we’re doing tonight before I hop on this death trap with you or… By the way, you do realize I’m probably top five most uncoordinated people on this planet. Two wheels and a Felicity aren’t recommended.”

He snorted at her mini rant as he reached for one of the helmets and said earnestly, “Like I am ever going to let something happen to you.” Her whole body hummed with delight. “And to answer your only valid concern, I realized that you’re not from Starling City, so I am going to take you to a couple of my favorite places. I want to show you why I love this city, why this city is worth saving.”

“So you’re going to show me the world,” she added air quotes around the word world. “My very own Aladdin.” She quipped.

He chuckled, “Well, you’re going to have to settle for my death trap, my magic carpet is in the shop.” Standing toe to toe he started to affix the helmet to her head. Anytime they stood this close she had to remind her brain to keep her lungs working. Smiling that panty melting smile, he definitely took more time than necessary ensuring the helmet sat perfectly atop her head. As his hands fell down from the helmet straps, his right hand briefly stopped at her hair to twirl it around his fingers. “Hop on, Princess.”

 

Clutching on to him like her life depended on it, well because it did, she tried to focus on the hardness of his abs that her fingernails were digging into, and probably drawing blood even through two layers of clothing.

They pulled up to a ramshackled building with boarded up windows in the heart of the Glades.  Hopping off she asked, “Is this the part where you tell me you’re actually a serial killer and this is how I die?”  He looked at her like she had five heads. “You watch way too much TV, Felicity.” He took off his helmet, grabbed hers and strapped them to the bike. He offered his open hand for her to grasp, “Do you trust me?”

Weather or not he meant to make another Disney movie reference she wasn’t sure, but she smiled widely, grabbed his hand and told the truth, “With everything I am.”

Unlocking the padlock, he led her a few steps into the building where the room was so dark, she couldn’t see more than an a few inches in front of her face. Giving her hand a quick reassuring squeeze, he then dropped it in order to fumble behind her against the wall for a few moments before she heard him flip a switch. The large florescent lights illuminated the huge space and her jaw dropped.

“Be still my heart.” She said placing both hands over her chest taking another two steps forward.

 “I bought it this morning.” She turned to him in awe and asked incredulously, “This morning on a whim you bought an arcade in the middle of the Glades?!” Before he could answer, she turned back to scan the gigantic room. There was every type of classic game you could think of: skiball, pinball, racing games, shooting games, a ball pit, and a colorful kids’ jungle gym. He walked up to stand next to her, “They were going to tear it down. I have more memories in this place than my own home. Me and Tommy used to ditch classes and come here. Most people thought we went out partying but to be honest, 80% of the time we were blowing our money here. I think I had 6 consecutive birthday parties here as a kid.” Pointing to the ball pit he continued to reminisced, “That ball pit was Thea’s favorite as a baby and really until she was older than was probably appropriate. She peed on a boy in there once. If I tell you how old she was then she may kill me so moving on,” Pointing to the jungle gym he continued “In that green tube is where I had my first kiss,” and finally pointed at the skiball machines, “and to this day there is no one that can beat my high score in skiball thank you very much.”  

“Well then it should be a claimed as national landmark.”

“I knew you would get it.”

She looked up at him quirking an eyebrow, “First kiss, huh?”

“Mhm. Courtney. 9. Truth or dare. Had to last 10 seconds. Lasted 15. Jealous?”

She turned to face him. Ridding any space between them she stood on her tiptoes so their faces were level while her hands rested on his chest, “You own the place now, plenty of time to make new memories in that green tube,” he groaned low in his throat as he wrapped his hands around her waist. She lingered inches from his lips for a few moments before she pushed back off his chest, wriggled out of his arms and said, “But first I’m going to embarrass you and top your high score in one try.”

 

Off the main counter to his right, Oliver grabbed a sack of quarters for them to use for the evening. As they played, they fell into perfect step with one another. The blurred lines that they had been skating on, were now officially crossed and he had no intentions of back tracking. Acting like the teenagers you see in bad romantic comedies, the pair slowing made their way through the games, touching, teasing and laughing all the while. To Oliver’s extreme disappointment, Felicity made good on her boast about skiball. Oliver sulked for about 15 seconds before the sight of Felicity’s jumping form and wide smile broke through any depression he held. Felicity challenged him on every level: intellectually, verbally, and apparently virtually. The memories this place held were enough to bring a smile to his face and now with Felicity standing so close, he couldn’t wipe his grin away if you paid him.

Oliver revealed in the fact that he hadn’t felt this at ease in years. She helped him loose himself in the now and shake off all the demons he ceaselessly carried on his back. At all hours of the day, he forced himself to act a certain part, but with his blonde counter part he was free to relax and just be. He realized he would do anything to keep this feeling. Watching her as she destroyed his record a second time he realized how much she changed his life. She seemed to glow next time him, emitting a warmth he had never felt before. She was his own personal sun, soaking into his skin and filling him with the feelings he never thought he would have the pleasure of partaking in again: safety, love and happiness. He felt protected by her presence. He trusted her with his life and she proved time and time again that she trusted hers with him. They relied on each other more intimately than he did any other person he had ever met. When he returned to Starling City he was a twisted shell of a man. A machine primed for revenge. She showed him a different way, a way where he could do more than just atone for his father’s mistakes. She showed him that he could be a hero. Her unwavering faith in him was more than he deserved, but without it, none of what he did would be possible. When he looked at her, he wanted to save the city for more than just a promise to his father. He wanted a place so that he could create a future, more succinctly a future with Felicity.

‘Future’ was a word he hadn’t been familiar with in what seemed like eons. There was a point in his reckless past where he honestly stopped caring if he survived and only considered what must be done. However, when he saw how she looked at him every time he left the foundry, he made a silent vow that he would do everything in his power to never let the woman beside him down. Before now, it was his number one rule to not allow himself to think too far into the future. What was the point? He didn't know if he was going to survive the next few hours let alone decades into the future. He lived his life like a to do list, but looking at the woman next to him he, all he could picture was all the possibly of a life together. She deserved the world and he would do everything in his power to give it to her.

 

After a little less than two hours they had drained their bag o coins. Felicity looked flushed from all the adrenal and Oliver couldn’t keep his eyes of her. That’s why he kept losing to her in every single game. That’s the story he at least tried to sell to Felicity.

Putting away the blue and red shotguns they had just been duck hunting with, he grasped her small hand in his and pulled her towards the exit. “Come on, we’re not quite done yet.”


	5. One Last Surprise.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  AN: So this is it! All wrapped up! Olicitiers stay strong. After tonight's mess I hope this will make you smile and know, that we will get here eventually! Enjoyyyyyyy all the goo!

 Pulling up to an all too familiar building Felicity asked once the roar of the engine died down, disappointment thick in her voice. “Work? You’re taking me to work? I thought this was supposed to be places I didn’t know about? To be honest Oliver, after the arcade this is a bit of a let down.”

Taking off his helmet he responded. “Its. A. Surprise Felicity. Be patient.” He punctuated each word with hesitation, hoping to get his point across. 

She followed suit and continued half whining. “But this is the QC building. I spend everyday here. With you mind you, you think there’s something here I haven’t seen?” 

He allowed her to get off first, taking her helmet. She stood on the sidewalk as she solemnly looked the building up and down. Hopping off gracefully, he looked down at her sternly and grabbed her hand, “Patience.” 

She harrumphed but stayed silent and allowed him to usher her inside. He led her to the familiar elevator she rode in a dozen times a day. They rode up to the top floor hand in hand and in silence, Felicity using all her might to stay that way.   
.

Reaching the top level he led her to doorway on the back wall that blended in with the white walls. The door was something she had never paid much attention to, assuming it was some sort of maintenance closet. Unlocking the door, he swung it open to reveal a staircase. “What’s this?” She asked, peaking her head in cautiously. He gave her a mischievous look that was slightly prideful. It wasn’t often that Oliver knew something Felicity didn’t.

“After you,” he said as he gestured for her to climb the dark staircase. Midway up, she felt a breeze. As she reached the top, she was greeted on the rooftop of the incredibly tall building with romantic scene composed of a small table for two surrounded by candles. The table was set with wine, flowers and silver covers, which she could only assume, hid food underneath. Looking past the table she took in the view. It was nothing like she had ever seen before. Albeit she worked on the top floor of this exact building made almost completely of glass, with the high speed at which they lived their lives, she never took the time to stop and look over the city she fought with her life to protect. Here in the darkness, the city was lit up like a Christmas display. It was absolutely breathtaking.

She approached the edge of the building to take in the view completely. Reveling in the magnificence, she felt Oliver come behind her and press himself against her back. His hands came to wrap around her waist, his chin found it’s way to the crook of her neck and she could feel his hot breath in her ear.

“Amazing isn’t it?” he whispered.

“Absolutely.” She covered his rough calloused hands with her silky smooth ones and squeezed, “And to think, this is all still standing because of you.”

He nuzzled into her neck, breathing in the scent of her strawberry shampoo, “us.” He corrected. He stepped back in order to turn her to face him.

Staring into her eyes he expressed honestly, “You are by far the bravest woman I have ever met.” His eyes were sparkling and his mouth hung open slightly as if he intended to continue. Her eyes searched his, hoping he would finally say what they both knew hung unspoken between them. His hand dropped from her waist and reached for her hand. “Come, let’s eat.”

She had to stop herself from audibly sighing. ‘Typical Queen.’ She thought, but followed him nonetheless. They reached the table and he lifted the lids from the plates to reveal still steaming plates of steak, potatoes and vegetables.

“Is all this what you were planning when you didn’t come straight upstairs with Dig?”

He nodded.

“But you were gone for all of ten minutes?” She said truly impressed.

“Money talks Miss Smoak.” He said with a cocky smile plastered on his face.

“But it’s still hot!” She said pointing to the piece of steaming meat.

He just rubbed his thumb and fingers together.

“I get it, fine, money. I wouldn’t know. My boss pays me like shit for all the hours I put in.” She said playfully, pushing him in the stomach. He allowed her feeble push to move his solid body backwards and went around her to pull out her chair. “That bastard. But a woman like you? I’m sure you’ll own half his company one day.” He finished with a wink.

She couldn’t help but beam at the implication.

As they ate they talked about how they grew up, their favorite foods, music, places they’ve traveled, and their families. They shared all the boring and intimate facts that made you, you. They teased each other and made future plans about things to do and see, just like any other man and woman on the planet. But on that rooftop, there was no one else on the planet. None who matter anyway. All of their problems: the arrow’s agenda, Laurel, Isabel, work, it all fell away, gloriously forgotten. The speed and ease that his words were leaving his mouth was a half a notch less then terrifying. But the good kind of terrifying like, being at the very top of a roller coaster right before falling where you lifted your hands in the air and screamed on the top of your lungs. She had to remind herself mentally between bites of her perfectly cooked steak that this was in fact Oliver sitting in front of her. Long after finishing their meals the pair sat staring at one another in their first silence of the evening.

Felicity leaned back in her chair and admitted. “Well to be honest, I don't really want this night to end.”  
“It doesn't have to.” He reached behind him into his jacket pocket were he was evidently stashing an Ipod. Taking a few seconds he pressed play and a slow melody emitted gently from the little box. Standing up and reaching out his hand to her, he asked, “May I have the honor?”

Sighing lightly at the cliché but ultimately romantic gesture, she grabbed his open hand and replied, “Of course.”

Her thin arms closed around his neck as his strong frame wrapped snuggly around her waist. As they swayed slowly she never felt so protect, warm or honestly, happier than in this moment. 

“You’re quiet impressive Queen. You really know how to sweep a girl of her feet.”

“I haven’t forgot all together how to date. It just had to come out for the right woman.”

“Well I certainly have no complaints.” She allowed her head to fall to lie on his chest. “And thank you for your personal tour of the city. As if I didn’t already have an inkling… I can clearly see your passion for this place.”

“It’s so much a part of who I am. I couldn't imagine living anywhere else. One day, I hope to raise our family here.” He said softly, almost drifting off in the comfort of their embrace.

Leaning back to look as him, “Our family?” She questioned. She had one eyebrow arched trying to hold back a smirk and failing terribly.

He looked like a deer in the headlights.

"Well I mean I know it's out first date but I can see it. Can't you? Me and you. I mean obviously there would be much more of this,” he explained hurriedly, his hands leaving her hips to gesture wildly to the romantic scenario around him. “But you know there would be steps. And I was born here. And raise here. I have so many wonderful memories here and I would want our kids to have those to and," he gulped.  ”Well I,” he continued to stutter.   Felicity revealed in the fact that this verbal vomit was happening to him and not her. All she could do was stare at him, cackling silently in her head that this was probably the best thing she had ever experienced. Taking mercy on the poor man she finally interrupted his rant.

“No wonder you fell for me, the babbling thing is pretty charming.”

He pouted.

“I could live without the pouting though.” She rolled her eyes. He couldn’t help but smile.

“There’s that smile” She said running her thumb across his jaw.

“It only seems to show up around you.” He said sincerely.

She shrugged her shoulders, “It’s a gift”

His hands moved from her hips to grasp her around her neck. He tangled his fingers in her soft golden hair as his right thumb traced her lips.

“Felicity Smoak, I want you to be my happy story.”

“Now, would be a really great time to kiss me.”

And finally he did. 

His lips were softer than she imagined, she noted as she watched the equivalent of a Las Vegas light show flash in her brain. He pressed her as close as he physically could without crushing her rib cage but to be honest only a fatal injury would stop her from kissing the man she held in her arms. Every one of her senses was on overdrive as the consumed each greedily.  
She felt him smile into her mouth before he pulled away slightly to catch his breath. Felicity was glad he possessed more self-control than she did because she definitely would have stayed locked there until she passed out from oxygen deprivation. He leaned his forehead against hers, his shoulders heaving and breath ragged. She kept her eyes closed, trying to wait out the fact that the world seemed to be spinning and he was the only thing holding her steady. After a few moments he asked quietly, "I'm not going to need verbal permission from you every time I kiss you, am I?"  
They both laughed into each other. Opening her eyes, to see his icy blue eyes gleaming, she responded.

"When are you going to realize that I make the rules in this relationship?" 

 

He smiled widely and once more brought their lips together with all the promise of a future behind his kiss.


End file.
